The Life Of Natalia Pierce
by brandysalvatorestylesgilbert
Summary: What if When Katherine Slept with Stefan she ended up Pregnant. Not wanting anyone to find out and use it to hurt her Katherine Leaves Mystic Falls with Nadia and head's to Seattle to raise her miracle baby with the help of an old friend. This is the Story Of Natalia Pierce
1. Chapter 1

Natalia Pierce

**Name: **_Natalia Elizabeth Nadia Annelisa Petrova Pierce-Salvatore _

**Nicknames:**_Nat,Talia,Mini Stefan(Katherine,Damon),Baby Pierce(Klaus) _

**Age:**_17_

**Birthday:**_September 12,2013 _

**Alias:**_September 12,1992_

**Birthplace:**_Mystic Falls,Virginia_

**Status:**_ Traveler,Charmed One,Half Human,Half Vampire,Half Witch _

**Powers/Abilities:**_Telekinesis,Teleportation,Orb Shield,Orbing,Projection,Spell Casting,Self Control,Super Speed,Empathy,Scrying,Potion Making,Molecular Immobilization,Molecular Combustion,Molecular Acceleration_

**Best Friend: **Emilie Sage

**Relationship Status:**_Single_

**Family: **_Katherine Pierce[Mother],Stefan Salvatore[Father],Nadia Pertrova[Older Half-Sister],Damon Salvatore[Uncle],Salvatore Family[Deceased],Silas[Deceased,[Amara[Deceased],Tatia[Deceased],Tatia's Child[Deceased],Nadia's Child[Deceased],Pretrova Family[Deceased],Elena Gilbert,Isobel Flemming,The Halliwell Family[Distant Cousins]_

**About:**_ Natalia Pierce-Salvatore is the daughter to former badass Vampire Katerina Petrova A.K.A Katherine Pierce and former Ripper Stefan Salvatore. Over the course of the years it's been know that vampires can conceive children with Human's and Werewolfs. two examples of this are Renesmee Cullen and The Mikaelson Twins Nathaniel and Freya. but none of them have the power Natalia has with makes her a threat to Vampire,Werewolves,Witches and Hybrids. meaning everyone wants to kill her but no one Knows were she is because Katherine had a old friend Bind her powers until she was old enough to her the truth about who she truly is. _

_Natalia is played by Aimee Teegarden and Emilie Sage is Played by Selena Gomez _


	2. Renesmee Cullen

**Name: **_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

**Nicknames:** _Nessie_

**Age:**_17_

**Birthday:**_September 11,2006_

**Birthplace:** _Forks,Washington _

**Status:**_ Human/Vampire Hybrid_

**Powers/Abilities:** _Tactile thought projection,Shield Penetration,Limited Vampire Abilities,Self-Control_

**Best Friend:** None

**Relationship Status:** _Dating_

**Family: **_Isabella Swan-Cullen[Mother],Edward Cullen[Father],Carlisle Cullen[Grandfather],Esme Cullen[Grandmother],Alice Cullen[Aunt],Jasper Hale[Uncle],Rosalie Hale[Aunt],Emmett Cullen[Uncle],Charlie Swan[Maternal Grandfather],Renee Dwyer[Maternal Grandmother],Swan Family[Deceased],Masen Family[Deceased],Edward [Paternal Grandfather Deceased],Elizabeth Masen[Paternal Grandmother]_

_Renesmee Cullen played by Ariana Grande _


	3. Nate & Freya Mikaelson

**Nate**

**Name: **_Nathaniel kol Henrik Mikaelson_

**Nicknames:** _Nate,Nathan_

**Age:**_ 18_

**Birthday:**_June 2,2013 _

**Birthplace:** _New Orleans_

**Status:**_ Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid_

**Powers/Abilities:** Blood can create more hybrids,same as his father and sister

**Best Friend:** Freya Mikaelson

**Relationship Status:** _Single_

**Family: **_Niklaus Mikaelson[Father],Hayley Marshall[Mother],Freya Mikaelson[Twin Sister],Finn Mikaelson[Uncle],Elijah Mikaelson[Uncle],Kol Mikaelson[Uncle],Rebekah Mikaelson[Aunt],Esther Mikaeslon[Grandmother],Mikael Mikaelson[Grandfather Deceased]_

**Freya**

**Name: **_Freya Rebekah Ann Mikaelson_

**Nicknames:** _Frey,Fay_

**Age:**_ 18_

**Birthday:**_June 2,2013 _

**Birthplace:** _New Orleans_

**Status:**_ Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid_

**Powers/Abilities:** Blood can create more hybrids,same as his father and Brother

**Best Friend:** Nathaniel Mikaelson

**Relationship Status:** _Single_

**Family: **_Niklaus Mikaelson[Father],Hayley Marshall[Mother],Freya Mikaelson[Twin Sister],Finn Mikaelson[Uncle],Elijah Mikaelson[Uncle],Kol Mikaelson[Uncle],Rebekah Mikaelson[Aunt],Esther Mikaeslon[Grandmother],Mikael Mikaelson[Grandfather Deceased]_

_Chace Crawford as Nathaniel Mikaelson and Dianna Agron as Freya Mikaelson _


	4. Theme Songs

When i was Younger by Liz Lawrence

Destiny by Play

Made In The Usa By Demi Lovato

All About Us By Tatu

Demons By Imagine Dragons

Nothing Left To Say By Imagine Dragons

Down By Jason Walker

Echo By Jason Walker

I Don't Want To Be By Gavin Degraw

Soldier by Gavin Degraw

The Call By Regina Spekor


	5. Chapter one: Perface

**1.**

"So are you going to tell him?"Nadia questioned her mother who was looking wide eyed at a pregnancy text. Katherine turned her gaze away from the pregnancy test and shakes her head. she tossed the test into the trash and washed her hands.

"Stefan doesn't need to know...no one needs to know because than Klaus will find out and i'll have yet another baby ripped away from me." Katherine said shuttering at the memory of when her father took Nadia from her.

"Ok but Human/Vampire pregnancies are unheard of this could be dangerous." Nadia added. Katherine smiled.

"Actually it's not i know a guy who's son's wife when through the same thing." Katherine explained. Nadia looked at her mother her arms crossed over he chest.

"Ok who than?" she questioned

"Carlisle Cullen...looks like we're moving to Forks,Washington."Katherine said.

Nine Months Later.

"She looks fine,your pregnancy is actually going better than Bella's"Carlisle said turning his gaze over to Edward and Bella who were to busy playing with their daughter. Katherine smirked and rubbed her baby bump.

"Obviously,i'm Katherine Pierce." She said. Nadia and Rosalie looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Who do you live with her?"Rosalie questioned

"I honestly have no clue"Nadia said earning a glare from her mother.

"Oh and your such a...Ah"Katherine screamed grabbing her stomach in a flash Carlisle,Rosalie and Nadia were next to her.

"Her water broke"Carlisle stated putting on some gloves and when to position himself in to catch the baby.

"Come Katherine push." Nadia said grabbing her mothers hand as Rosalie patted a damp cloth over her head. Katherine shakes her head.

"I forgot how bad this hurts." She said against her well her nobody began to push the baby out causing Katherine to scream in pain.

"One...Two...Three push." Carlisle said Katherine did as told.

"One more push...come on Katherine you can do this." Carlisle said but she shakes her head and falls back against the pillow.

"I can't it hurts." She cried. Nadia pulled at her hand causing Katherine to turn and face her daughter.

"You can do this and you know why...because your Katherine Pierce." Nadia motivated her. Katherine nodded and gave it on last push. And the room was filled with the cries of Katherine's new born the whole Cullen family had gathered around to see the new born.

"Its a girl." Rosalie said taking the baby from Carlisle and handing it to Katherine. Katherine smiled tears filled her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"She's beautiful." Alice said

"Looks like i have a little sister." Nadia said from the left said of Katherine.

"What's her names?" Bella questioned.

"..."

"Natalia Salvatore." She said causing Edward to gasp.

"Her fathers Stefan Salvatore?" Edward questioned Katherine nodded to happy to let anything mess up this perfect moment after everything she'd finally gotten a chance at redemption.

And that was Natalia Salvatore and Nadia Pretrova her daughters.


	6. Chapter Two: Seventeen Years Later

**2.**

_**Mystic Falls,Virgina **_

**Two Days Ago. **

_"i thought we killed you."Damon said looking Silas over in conjusion. Silas rolls his eyes and looks over at Stefan with a smirk on his face. _

_"hello my shadow self."He growled and charged at Silas only to be held back by Caroline. Stefan looked at her and she shakes her head. _

_"he isn't worth it stefan...don't let him get to you."Caroline says trying to calm stefan down. _

_"why are you here Silas?"Elena questioned from behind Damon. Silas looked over at her and used his powers to make her drop to the ground screaming in pain. _

_"sorry she looks so much like Amara it's annoying and i want you to kill Katherine or bring her to me which ever one."Silas said. Damon rolls his eyes. _

_"what did she steal something from you?"Damon questioned Silas chuckles and looks at Elena who is no longer in pain but looking at Silas her eyes filled with fear. _

_"actually no seventeen years ago little miss Elena here gave Katherine the cure and well i want it back."Silas said no everyone was looking at Elena. _

_"no."Damon said Silas rolled his eyes and opened up all the blinds in the house causing everyone to burn even with their daylight rings on._

_"find Katherine or i will kill Elena and that's a promise."with that Silas turned on his heels and exited the Salvatore boarder house. once he was far enough way from the house he pulled out his phone and called Aro the leader of the Cold Ones._

_"Silas i was beginning to think you weren't going through with this plan."Aro said. Silas huffed and smirked. _

_"why would i, human's need to learn and wants we find Katherine we find the girl than we can really get to buisness."Silas said _

_"exactly now i'll be working on part two of our plan,good day old friend."with that Aro hung up and Silas ran off to get a bit to eat or torch people depending what he was in for today that is. _

**_Forks,Washington_**

**_Present Day. _**

"Talia wake up."Nadia said shaking me. i groaned and pushed her hands away rolling over on my side taking my pillow with me pulling it over my head. i hoped Nadia would take a hint and leave but nope i was wrong. next thing i know i was on the floor. i pulled my self up and looked at my older sister with wide eyes. she only smirked at me.

"that's your fault Talia you should have just gotten up."Nadia said turning on her heels and exiting my room. i glared at the door for a good mintues before walking out of my room into the bathroom and quickly freshening up than i changed into something that said i'm a Pierce. after gettting dressed i walked down the stairs where my mom was cooking breakfast and Nadia was talking to my best friend Emilie or Em as i call her.

"Nat,finally your awake."Em said walking over and giving me a slight squeeze i smiled.

"we can go in a second just let my grab my bag." i said walking over to the closet and pulling out my jean jacket and bag throughing it over my shoulders. just as me and Em made our way to the door my mom's voice stopped us.

"if you're not going anywhere until you eat something Natalia."my mom said i groaned and gave Em a sorry look she shrugged her shoulders and walking to the kitchen grabbing herself a plate. i looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"what your mom cooks way better than mines."She said causing my mom to smile.

"great you just raised her ego."Nadia said i looked over at my sister and have her a high five causing my mom to glare at both of us her hands on her hips.

"you forget i'm your mother meaning i can ground you."she said directly to me i nodded and was silence the rest of the time. once we well Em finished eating we said our goodbyes and walked out the door.

**xx**

"OMG...Emilie,Natalia look at the hottie new guy."Em's faternal twin sister Sarah said pointing over to the football field i followed her gaze and felt my heart skip a beat. his eyes landed on mine and i felt like my whole world stopped.

"what's his name?" i questioned

"his name is Nathaniel Mikaelson but he like's to be called Nate."some girl said coming right next to us. we looked at her wondering who she was.

"are you his girlfriend?"Sarah questioned sounding slighly dissapointed.

"god no i'm his sister,Freya Mikaelson."she said holding out her hand for us to shake.

"oh well i'm sarah Sage, this is my sister Emilie and her friend Natalia." Sarah introducted us.

"well i have to go but i hope to see you around."she said her eyes were only on me though as she said this and i couldn't help but wonder what this meant. just as she walked away sarah ran onto the football field to Nate and i couldn't help but feel jealous i didn't even know the guy.

"my sister is so embarassing."Em moaned as we walked inside the school i laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

**xx**

"Carlisle she's doing fine...i don't want her to find out about any of this...because she deserves a normal life something i couldn't give Nadia...Edward and Bella aren't me and you know that...goodbye Carlisle." i sighed in fustration as i hung up the phone. Natalia was my child and i didn't want her to become involved with the supernatrual like me and her sister she deserved a normal life that's all i wanted for her why couldn't people just let that be all.

. .

"seriously Carlisle." i mumbled in annoyance. i put my phone in my back pocket and walked over to the front door. when i pulled open the front door i gasped in both shock and surprise.

"hello Katherin,Did you miss us?"

**Who was at Katherine's door?What do you think Natalia feels his way about Nate keep in mind he's half werewolf so...anyway please Comment,Heart and Favorite. song for when Natalia and Nate's eyes lock on the side along with her outfit.**


End file.
